guildwars2fandomcom-20200213-history
GuildWiki2 talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Technical Issues Half of my edits do not seem to be saving, even tho the page right after saving shows the changes, guildwiki seems to be having problems as well.-- 20:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Its a Wikia problem. I'm not sure what it is, but I know they know about it. Warwick 20:34, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well hopefully the edits will eventually go through.-- 20:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Licensing A GFDL wiki can't use GuildWiki Content, phail RT | Talk 21:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Its licensed under both..? Okay then, RT, just go do your copyright stuff. -- Warw/Wick 21:18, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::What content?-- 21:20, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you make all stuff on this wiki dual license, then you cannot use stuff from either GuildWiki, or GWW/GW2W. The reason as because something originally CC BY-NC-SA cannot become duel, and something originially GFDL cannot become duel. The only allowed is Duel being used by GFDL or by CC BY-NC-SA, or by another duel. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course unless you get all the original contributors to duel-release (which rules out articles with anons contribution). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:34, 10 April 2008 (UTC) link title ::::: Wikia strongly recommended that this wiki be kept GFDL just as the GW2W has decided to do. This gives the content and the community the most flexibility. It also means that you cannot import any content from Guildwiki or GWW unless you get all contributors to that article to agree to relicense it as GFDL (which isn't impossible but could be a pain!). That said, facts cannot be copyrighted, so while you shouldn't full sale copy content over from Guildwiki, the facts can be re-worded and used here. Good luck! angies (talk) 21:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::So ah.. I can copy+paste everything, then delete one letter and it'll be legal? =P. -- Warw/Wick 21:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you copy-paste, then delete 90% of it and expanded the rest by 1200%, you still need to give the original GW2W article proper attribution. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::What version of the GFDL do you have here? 72.150.109.43 02:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::GFDL, I believe, by default auto-upgrades (ie, if unspecified, anything originally licensed under 1.0 is also licensed under 1.2). I believe the current version of GFDL is at 1.2. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Logo goldish wikia=ugly as hell We can do better then that. I have created a basic logo: As I have a old version of photoshop I don't know all to many ways to perfect it, but it is a start if no one objects.-- 21:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I changed the logo as well as the fav icon to relevant images, just for starters. Clear your cache if you cant see.-- 22:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I might have something better, if you're interested... GFDL, no invariant sections, etc. Uses sample from the Guild Wars 2 Logo, and the GWTwoFont1p1 font. Also uses Times New Roman. No other samples have been used. Kaelisebonrai 07:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I might be able to do better, will try and make something by the end of the day. If not, I'll have something by the end of monday. — Scythe 15:55, 10 Oct 2010 (UTC) ::::and only a month later i'm done... Will take the time to do a better selection on the "wiki" half of the text, or even move it somewhere else if people like the idea. Yes, i didnt take the time the first time around to do it right, dropped a few pixels on each side, because i couldnt find a transparent BG dragon, so I spent 15minutes refining edge (i <3 u photoshop CS5) to get a near-perfect selection of the dragon. But yeah, the text could be better, i'm aware. If we like the idea ill fit it to be much better. ::::— Scythe 23:28, 4 Nov 2010 (UTC) Wikia I am really starting to have some problems with wikia, at first there were only a few ads but now they are getting everywhere, I can disable them when logged on but for our future potential visitors this is going to drive them away, just now I clicked an external link and it actually gave me an ad and made me wait 10 seconds to be redirected, this is just ridiculous...-- 22:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I Just saw this. I know this is old news, but it's still an issue. I saw someone post from wikia on here and she had posted on a wikia that I had owned (closed due to some reasons). I think if I understand correctly that this wiki can be free of ads, but at a monthly fee or something like that. riyen 05:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Move/Fork? I have made this to bring to the attention to Guild Wars 2 wikia people of the recent events. Most of the guild wars wikis on Wikia are moving or in talks of moving. Should we join them? Or disban? As it stands, Wikia is changing and it may not support Monobook. The whole lay out will be changed and there will be more ads as well as making things difficult to find. As it stands, the talks are to be moved to Curse.com as that's the plans of PvX and GuildWars Wikias. Please continue this discussion on the talk pages. riyen 02:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I am considering this idea.. Would you all like guildwars 2 to move to Curse? riyen 03:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::as i stated yesterday in irc, Hell ya! — Scythe 19:58, 15 Oct 2010 (UTC) :::/Support. I don't like where wikia is going.. Curse seems to be on a much better way. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Curse won't accept us due to the guild wars wikia Administrators. As apparently Guild Wars Wikia Admins don't want another split community. Which, I feel is not the cause as I feel that Guild Wars 2 will and would have it's own user base. Secondly, Curse says that It would be no problems for Guild Wars Wikia to create a portal for Guild Wars 2. That Will create issues with search, etc. It will be a headache more than helpful information for people and Easily confusion with so much mixed in. I am for us moving to Shout or having someone try again. However, I can't do much being a sysop. I would like to hear from our Bureaucrats and other members. Many don't want another gw2 wiki, but I can understand that, however was there any problems with gww and gwiki? Both still exist. I feel strongly two gw2 wikis can exist, but not be the same. Just similar. Thoughts? riyen 21:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::i think the difference is Gwiki was live quite a while before GWW was made, so it had a userbase, content etc etc to hold users. We have... next to nothing. One thing we do have, however is a much, much lower amount of trolling (Gwiki does, assuming thats the general userbase here) to hold users. Our articles also read differently, and we tend to have much more in-depth walkthroughs. My guess would be that we will have to hold off on the move until GW2 is released, and traffic picks up. My thought is that curse doesnt want to bother hosting such a low-traffic wiki. Unless ofc wikia does something incredibly stupid before then. — Scythe 23:36, 4 Nov 2010 (UTC) I support any move that takes us away from here, and hey, I like curse. Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 06:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I tl;dr a bit, so moving to shout, I like the idea. Just get Balistic and Warwick in on it and we can go. Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 06:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, our only option (I think) would be Shout. This wiki would not work here, for what we need to do. Ariyen 06:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC)